


Avengers:Half-bloods and their parents

by Cruden



Category: Marvel, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Heroes dating gods, Super Parents, super hero half-bloods
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2020-05-29 15:25:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19403104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cruden/pseuds/Cruden
Summary: Short chapters involving the Avengers either as half-bloods, dating a god or goddess or being a parent to a half-blood. Each chapter will be different and some gods or goddess might be involved with multiple heroes because you know gods. World is a Mixture between the Marvel and PJO





	1. Steve and Amelia

He was nervous he hasn't been on many dates before he raked his hand over his neat blond hair, not a single strand was out of place. Steve took in a deep breath and sat a bit straighter, squaring his shoulders he looked at the clock and then at the window to see if his date was coming, maybe coming in half an hour early was a bad idea.

Steve thought back on how he met his lovely date, he was at a book store which he was still surprised that there were any around especially one that wasn't part of a big chain of stores, anyway they both reached for the same book he was taken back from her touch, it felt like a jolt of electricity had traveled from his hand all the way to his heart then head. He looked up to her face, she was a beauty, lovely storm grey eyes that looked like they held vast amount of knowledge, delicate blond eyebrows which were quirked, soft plush pink lips they were like two rose petals, soft and delicate looking. She had blond hair pulled back in to a bun which made her appear like a librarian of some sort, she was 5'10 and would fit perfectly between his arms all cuddled up besides him.

She smiled at him and by God did it take his breath away.

"I'm sorry I didn't know you wanted the book too." she said, her voice oh man her voice

"N-no no it's my fault I um please take it, take it." Replied Steve

"Are you sure? Don't you want it?" She asked, Oh there's something that Steve wanted alright and it wasn't the book

"I've read it already, I was just surprised I found another copy of it that's all." It was a lie

"Oh well, if you insist..."

"I do! I mean I do." Said Steve, "My names Steve, Steve Rogers."

"Well nice to meet you Steve, My name is Amelia." She replied

"Please of meeting you." replied Steve

'Stupid, please of meeting you? C'mon soldier get it together.'

Amelia giggled and hugged the book to her chest, she was wearing a light blue blouse and a stark grey trouser.

"Thank's for the book Steve, I'll see you around I have to get back to work." she said as she walked up to the counter and payed for the book

"Yeah, of course take care." Steve lamely waved

'That was bad, really bad...and I din't even ask for her number, just great.' Thought Steve

Later that day Steve was sitting in a bench in Central Park sketching an elderly couple feeding the birds when he felt a tap on his shoulder making him jump slightly in his seat. As he turned around he was greeted to the sight of Amelia smiling coyly at him she had a ice cream cone on her right hand while the book she bought this morning was tucked under her left arm.

Amelia!" said Steve

"Well hello to you too Steve." she smiled at him

"I um hi." Lamely replied Steve

Smiling she motioned to the empty space beside him. "May I?"

"Yes of course." replied Steve as he scooted slightly over

Amelia sat close to him, really close she leaned in and took a glance at his sketch and smiled up at him, Steve could feel his face beginning burn up.

"That's quite lovely Steve, you have a talent." she said as she took a lick out of her ice cream

"Thank You." he replied

"Maybe you could show me some more?"

"I would love that." Said Steve

And that's how we ended up here, Steve heard the door open up to the small Italian restaurant that his fellow Avenger Spider-Man told him about and he had to admit it was quite a place, the food smelled divine the ambiance was perfect and the staff were charming. He had to hand it to the web head he sure knew how to pick the place he might owe the web head one. As he looked towards the door he was greeted at the sight of a Goddess, Amelia looked well like a Goddess, she wore her hair down, her blond locks cascaded down her shoulders like a golden waterfall, she wore a nice grey dress that didn't reveal too much of her cleavage but revealed just enough that it left Steve dry mouthed. As she walked up to his table she smiled at him, making his eyes widen.

"Hi." he lamely said as he stood up

She giggled as she sat down with him following her.

"You clean up nice." she said

"What this old thing." said Steve as he mated down a brown jacket that was over a blue dress shirt

"You look handsome Steve." she said gently

"Thanks." he shyly said as he looked slightly down at the table causing her to smile at him


	2. Tony, Son of Hephaestus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony reflects back

Tony Stark son of Howard and Maria Stark, CEO of Stark international, genius billionaire Playboy philanthropist-the totally cool superhero The invincible Iron man and what most don't know he's also a half-blood. He's the son of Hephaestus Greek god of fire, metalworking, forges, Stone masonry, sculpture and black Smith to the gods. You might be wondering if he's the son of Howard and Maria then how is he the son of a ancient Greek god, did Maria have an affair, is Tony not Howard's son? You'd think so and it would make sense given the man Howard was but no Maria was completely loyal to her husband. So if Maria didn't cheat then how? Well a simple and quick Google search will tell you that Tony was adopted, don't believe me go ahead and check...

Did you do it? Really? Are you sure? Did you check his Wikipedia?

Well if you did then now you know, but yes Tony Stark is adopted shocking I know, you see most people forget that aspect of Tony's life even the movie based on him didn't mention that and there were three of them! Tony doesn't remember much of his biological mother but what little he remembers is spending vast amount of time with her in her home forge, passing her the necessary tools, her teaching him hammering techniques and what types of steels she would use, his favorite part was the quench his little eyes would light up every time the hot metal would light up the quenching oil. But then she was gone, and he spend time in the orphanage and then Howard and Maria found him.

In reality that's what he says to the public, but really Tony remembers everything about his mother even that day the day his mother was killed.

He doesn't like to talk about it.

That was the day his mother told him about his parentage at the time he thought her crazy, that maybe his mom went insane, she talked about gods and monsters, half-bloods and a special camp. He never talked about that day. He never thought about her again. It hurt too much to do so. He wanted to remember his mother as she was, a cool as and tough as steel metalworker and not a crazy woman talking about gods.

It wasn't about his twelve birthday that a pack of pit bulls attacked him, well everyone saw pit bulls Tony saw giant black as night hounds with red eyes. That was also the day his father, Hephaestus claimed him. That was the day he sneaked out of the orphanage and went to his mother's grave and left some flowers, daisies her favorite.

And now as Tony works on his newer Iron man armor, the MK XXV, he couldn't help but think of the simpler days of working behind a forge using hammers and pliers, flux and worrying about delaminations and cracks. Helping, learning and teaching with his half siblings in the Hephaestus cabin where they had their own forge underground. He remembers making his own automaton butler, Virgil.

"Man, those were the days." Smiles Tony wistfully

Maybe he should go back for a visit, see how his old cabin is now, maybe even give his newer younger siblings some tips and new stuff. Tony smiles as he puts down his tools, he takes off his jacket, wipes the grease off of his hands and heads to the door.


	3. Aphrodite and Peter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Face it tiger...

She has been called by many names throughout the centuries, she has gone by many titles, been worshiped by millions for a millennium even till this day people praise her beauty. And why wouldn't they after all she is The Goddess of Beauty, for she is Aphrodite!

Currently the goddess of love was strolling down New York City, her appearance for today a sex bomb of a red head in a nice tight green dress which matched her emerald green eyes, as she walked through the city she glanced around for anything with potential that might be worth her time. And while she strutted along she felt a energy that was quite delicious, she spotted a young man with brunette hair sitting down at a table of a outside cafe. The energy, quite faint, had a wonderful feeling, a very familiar feeling. As The Goddess of Love got closer she could see that the young man had a beautiful set of hazel eyes, he had a straight nose, a set of lips that weren't too thin but somewhere in between thin and thick, and he had the cutest dimple on his chin. With a smile on her face she realized what that energy was, it was Tantric Energy which made the young man a totem of some kind. Even better!

With a hop in her step and ignoring all of the love struck looks she was getting from the near by male and some of the female population, Aphrodite went towards a delicious prize. And as she got even more closer she could feel sadness from him, a loss, as The Goddess of Love she could feel from him that this loss he was feeling was that of a lost love, she would be most happy to change that. Hmm he was wearing grey hoodie over a blue shirt, she'd also be happy to change his fashion sense as well.

"Excuse me, can I borrow this chair?" She asked as she stepped up to his table

As he looked up at her his hazel eyes widened and his mouth opened up, his eyes traveled up and down her body several times and studied her face from her green eyes, to her button nose, her plump lips. He lingered on her lips before settling on her eyes.

'I am good, that's right big guy marvel at me and if you play your cards right you might get to have me.' Aphrodite thought

"Umm excuse me?"

"Huh, what?"

"I asked if I could borrow this chair... Please" Aphrodite said while she batted her eyelashes 

"Oh yeah I...yes go for it, it's all yours." Answered Peter

"Thanks." She replied and sat down

She looked at his surprised face and smiled making him blush and making her smile even more, and trying not to laugh at how cute he was being.

"I really don't like eating alone, I find being in someone's company while eating makes it much better." She said, "Sorry is that a little weird?"

"No, I get what you mean." Said Peter making her giggle

"Really?" She asked making Peter nod, "Ugh where are my manners my name is Mary Jane, Mary Jane Watson."

"I'm uh...I'm Peter, Peter Parker."

"Well Peter are you doing anything tonight?"

"What?" He said shocked

"Are you doing anything tonight?" Mary Jane (Aphrodite) repeated

"Um, yeah I am."

Mary Jane (Aphrodite) raised her left eyebrow "Peter, are you free tonight."

"No...(sigh) no I am not doing anything, to be honest I haven't done anything for quite awhile." Said Peter and Aphrodite could feel that sadness at the surface

"Well now you have something to do tonight." She said coyly, making Peter blush again and her laugh

"Phone."

"What?" He asked

"Your phone " she said with her hand held out

"Right." Peter said giving her his phone

"Call me ok." She said as she gave him her phone, which she magically conjured of course 

"I will."

"Promise."

"I promise." Said Peter and she could feel that he meant it

"I'll hold you to that promise, Peter." She said as they returned their phones. She looked down at herphone and smiled looking down at the number before putting the phone away.

"I'll text you with the details for our date tonight." And she had to smile again as she saw the blush and shocked expression on his face. Aphrodite got up and walked around the table stopping by where Peter was sitting, she lowered her face towards him, making his breathing become shallow and his heart beat faster.

"Face it tiger, you just hit the jackpot." She said and lightly kissed him at the corner of his lips

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...You just hit the jackpot


	4. Hawkeye and Apollo (and Hawkeye)

Clint Barton dodging and weaving through the AIM agents cursed his protege and little sister, well half sister, Kate Bishop. The both of them not only shared the same father, the Greek god Apollo, but also the same code-name, Hawkeye. 

Seriously! It was a simple reconnaissance mission how could she mess this up, all they had to do was follow a couple of AIM agents back to their base of operations, call in back up and set up an ambush. Simple. But nooooooo she had to go and fuck it all up by jumping the gun and try to take them all on. He of course had to jump in as well and keep her alive for some reason, Ugh why couldn't she stay at camp and bother some of their other siblings there.

"Ha take that you bitch!" Clint heard Kate yell

Gritting his teeth, Clint set off a volley of arrows at all the AIM agents near his vicinity, smacked a few across the face with his bow and punched the last ones still standing. With a scowl he marched up to Kate, who grinned at him.

"Knew we could do it, pssh and you wanted to call in some back up." said Kate

"Look around you." Gritted out Clint

"Don't need to, I already know that we kicked ass!" she replied

"The computers were all destroyed during the fight, computers that might've had information that we could have used, information to locations of other bases, what they were doing here, information that now is all gone!" yelled Clint

"Well we got these guys though..."

"It doesn't matter if we did, we were going to get them eventually!"

"Yeah! When by the time your back up would have gotten here they could have left and destroyed the comps anyway!" Kate yelled back

"That's not the Point!"

"Then what is!"

"My My My why are you two fighting all of the sudden?" Said a voice behind them

(Sigh)

The two Hawkeyes turned around and looked at their godly parent in his teenage form, said god was grinning back at them, his teeth reflecting light at them.

"Can you not grin like that I feel like I might go blind if I look your way." said Kate

"Aww whats wrong Katy?" Said Apollo

"Please don't call me that."

"What are you doing here?" asked Clint crossing his arms

"What, can't a father see his children?"

"A normal mortal father can, sure if he ain't a dead beat, but a godly parent no, not so much unless they want something." replied Clint

"So what do you want?" asked Kate

"Ouch, you wound me, no respect for your father, children these days. Back in my day kids respected their parent."

"No they didn't, now tell us why your here, 'daddy'." said Kate

"Why of course pumpkin." said Apollo ignoring the sarcasm

"Don't call me that either."

"I'm here for you." continued Apollo looking at Kate, "You have a quest."

"Me?" she asked

"Yup, I went to the camp but you weren't there so I looked for you and here I am." said Apollo

"So what do you need her for? And what kinda quest?" Asked Clint

"Oh I don't need her, but your aunt Arty does."

"I'm not joining the hunters!" Screamed Kate

"She wants Katy, here to join the hunters to search for Orion's Club." continued Apollo

"Orion's Club?" asked Clint

"I said I'm not joining the hunters!"

"Yeah, Orion's club, magical item of great power blah blah blah, it doesn't matter. I have a quest of my own, a secret one."

"Hey! Don't ignore me!...Wait secret quest?" said Kate

"Yup, while Artemis wants to keep the club in a safe place, I want you to destroy it."

"You really hate the guy don't you." said Clint

"You have no idea." replied Apollo

"Do I really have to join the hunters? they're so stupid."

"Only for this mission sweet heart." said Apollo, "And like any quest you can bring two other campers with you, maybe some male Olympus knows those girls need some more interaction with the opposite sex.

"I don't think that a good idea, taking Male campers on the quest if its with the hunters." said Clint

"Ughhh fiiiiine." Moaned out Kate

"Excellent." said Apollo clapping his hands

"Hey don't Ignore me, now too." said Clint

"Now before I go." Continued Apollo, "Why were the two of you fighting, your brother and sister you shouldn't fight, for me sake, now I want you two to apologize and hug it out."

"What?!" Exclaimed the two hawkeyes


	5. Daredevil and Nemesis

Matthew Michael Murdoch the Man without Fear, also known as Daredevil Stood on a rooftop overlooking a seedy bar where a well known Lieutenant of the Manfredi Family, loved to frequent to destress. Daredevil crept to the edge of the roof and peered down to the street bellow, and seeing the guards at the front entrance and two more by the side alley, looking across to the rooftop of the bar Matt saw one guard.

'Interesting.'

Daredevil ran to his left and leaped across to the adjacent rooftop as he landed he tumbled into a roll before coming to a stop. He took out one of his batons and twirled it around in his left hand, and raced across and jumped. As Daredevil aimed and fired the grappling hook in his baton towards the bar, his senses picked up someone rapidly moving, and from the trajectory the person was moving to it was heading towards the bar.

'Shit.'

As he swung over the street he felt that the figure was ten feet to his right, and he knew that he would be too late to stop the figure do whatever it was going to do in that bar. Coming to a roll on the roof, Matt quickly got up and raced on the bars rooftop towards the guard who hadn't noticed him, quickly striking the guard, using his baton once again to rappel down the side of the bar and crashing through the window, he did take notice of the downed bodies of the guards at the entrance. As his radar sense picked up the situation in the bar, he took note of every body on the floor was unconscious and in the middle of the room there stood a woman, of average height, short curly hair, he guessed that her hair color was somewhere between dark brown and black She wore tight black pants and a red leather jacket, a whip attached to her side all the while she was standing over a tall man easily over six feet tall, said man was on his knees with the woman gripping the front of his shirt and pressing a knife to his ear.


	6. Nemesis' Son

Frank Castle, Former Marine Scout Sniper. Widower. Parent. The Punisher. Half-Blood. Yes the gun trotting, skull bashing, one man vanquisher of New York's seedy underbelly scum is a gods damned Half-Blood! The son of Mario Castilione and Nemesis goddesses of divine retribution and revenge. Frank has never given any sort of thought to his mother's lineage, he was his own man and he played by his own rules. He learned to fight by himself on the streets and not in a magical camp, he joined the US Marines and not a secret Roman legion out in California, he used guns and lead not swords and gold. Frank is, was, a simple man. He had a family and a good job, until it was torn away from him. And that's when she came to him, whispered words in to his ears. His mother Nemesis came to him, told him to embrace his heritage, to embrace! Frank knew then that he couldn't run away from who he actually was, as a kid all those fight he was in they were all against the older kids who took advantage against the younger weaker ones, during his service he told himself that every kills shot that he took was for one of his fallen brothers or for the suffering all around him that his target had caused.

So when Nemesis came to him, he didn't need her to tell him what to do, for he all ready knew.

Frank now has a new mission-a mission outside the arm forces, a mission that he does really well, a mission to balance the scales, a mission of retribution to the untouchables, a mission of revenge for his family, a mission to punish. As he walks away from the burning rubble he left behind, taking a drag of a cigarette, Frank knows what he has to do next, even if he hates it. He has to face his mother, for word on the street is that some Mediterranean looking woman destroyed a bar that a member of the Manfredi Family loves to frequent, many believed that it was Electra but according to his contacts she is currently in Madripoor which only leaves one other to top it all off the Devil of Hells Kitchen was apparently reported there as well.

"You better pray to your God that you haven't caught her eye horn head, because if you have...well then I wish you luck."


	7. Kate the Hawkeye and Artemis the Goddess

"Kate Bishop alias Hawkeye, infamous daughter of Apollo and partner and the awesome sister of Clint Barton. The other, older and lamer Hawkeye who if I am being honest, and I always am, should retire and let me handle it. Anyway not that long ago while on a mission with Clint our stupid father, Apollo, manifested on us all god-like and told me that Aunt Artemis, goddess of the hunt and the ultimate feminist, was gonna call upon me and ask for me to go on a quest to look for Orion's club which is a magical item of great power blah blah blah. Now yesterday Artemis came up on me all goddess like while I was strolling through the city just drinking my sweet caramel mocha and told me to come here today and report or something like that, which I can only assume that she has the details for my quest. Why she couldn't tell me the details yesterday I don't know but anyway here I am!" Said Kate to the young hunter who was the one on guard duty, said guard was giving Kate a deadpan stare

"Okay." replied the 13 year old guard

"Can I...?" Kate motioned with her hand toward the tents

"Sure whatever." said the guard as she stepped aside and let Kate pass

Kate briskly walked by the guard as she made her way to the tent that lay at the center, Artemis' tent is always surrounded by the tents of her hunters Kate wonders if Artemis orders her hunters to do that or the hunters do that themselves, but whatever it makes it easier for her to find Artemis. Entering the tent Kate is greeted upon the site of twelve year old girl with raven black hair pulled in a pony tail, she wore a light brow leggings and a tunic as green as leaves. On a quick look one might assume that she was a ordinary girl but if you were to look at her eyes, which resembles a full moon then you would know that she was something more than just a girl.

"Hey Aunt Artemis." waved Kate as she entered

"Katherine." replied the goddess with a nod

"Ugh I've told you to call me Kate." Kate shakes her head and mutters, "Every single time."

"Katherine, I'm sure Apollo let you know already of why I asked you here, correct."

"Yup, look for Orion's club right." said Kate

"Correct, I want you to search for it and bring it back to me, so I may safeguard it. While I might not now exactly the location of the club, I know that it could be found in the most wild places in continental U.S." replied the goddess

"Greeeat. Getting lost in the woods to find a club of a dead guy." Said Kate seeing the look on Artemis face Kate quickly added, "No offence."

"None taken, you just remind me of my brother, you really are his daughter you're acting more and more like him with every passing day." replied Artemis and with a smirk she added, "No offence."

"That was just mean." said Kate, "But I guess I deserve that, so is that all?"

"About the hunt..."

"I'm not joining." quickly said Kate

"Very well. On your way out Thalia will hand you a duffel bag of supplies you will most likely need." Said Artemis

"For my companions on this quest, does it matter who I choose?" asked Kate

"...No, but if you are going to choose males, then I would recommend that they wait outside of my camp when you come back."

"You got it, well if that's all I'l be on my way." Said Kate as she tuned and walked out of the tent.

Walking out she saw a teenage girl with a silver tiara and a sweet ass leather jacket a couple feet away, she was holding a green army style duffel bag. Grinning Kate strolled up to the girl, Thalia, probably one of the coolest person that Kate has ever met, she'd be a lot cooler in Kate's opinion if she wasn't a hunter of Artemis.

"Heard you had a quest." Said Thalia as soon as Kate approached her

"And you got me presents, how sweet." replied Kate

Rolling her eyes Thalia tossed Kate the duffel bag and then stuck her hands in the pockets of her jacket.

"Just doing what my lady said to do." Said Thalia

"Sure, sure. Thanks either way."

"Knowing you you'd probably leave it to your companions to pack the supplies." said Thalia

"That's true, you know me so well." Grinned Kate

Thalia smirked and shakes her head. "Be careful out there, Kate from what I've heard your going to some pretty isolated place, places perfect for monsters to ambush you."

"Yeah, talk about monsters-galore." Sighed Kate, "Anyway I better head out and start making my way to gather up my team." As Kate began to walk away she turned around and said. "And thanks again for the free stuff."

"Don't mention it." Smiled Thalia


	8. Make it to the date, Peter

He was late. He was totally late for his date with the girl from the other day, Mary Jane. Truthfully he doesn't want to be on this date, he doesn't know why he's even on his way to meet her. He should just not show up at all, but that wouldn't really sit well with him that's not how he was it's just there was something about that girl that drew him in, and it wasn't any singular thing about her it was all of her, her whole aura just made him feel something. And truth be told Peter wanted to feel something again, ever since Gwen died Peter has slowly stopped feeling anything. He blamed himself and he blamed the suit. So he quit, but he found out that he couldn't just quit, not really. So he slowly began to step away from his daily life as Peter Parker and started to become Spider-man more and more through out the day. the only times that he's Peter is when he's at school and when he's visiting his Aunt May, the small group of friends that he had questioned him at first for why he was distancing himself but they too began to step away.

But now, now he had a date tonight. Tonight!

"Why did I agree to this!?" Asked Peter out loud

She had texted him earlier that evening with the place and time for their date, he got ready, and stood there in the darkness of his ridiculously expensive small New York apartment, it wasn't even a good apartment. He didn't feel like going, looking back to earlier that day he doesn't know why he so quickly agreed, why he wanted to see her again. But he did and so he left to go meet her. And of course due to his luck, Shocker and Electro decided to have a team-up and he had to go deal with that, but hey at least it took his mind off of the date that he didn't wanted to go to.

Swinging through the sky Peter saw the french restaurant his date was supposed to be at, he could already feel his wallet grow smaller and smaller as he got closer to it.

After a quick change on a rooftop near by, Peter enters the restaurant he replaced his Spider-Man suit with a purple dress shirt and grey slacks, all wrinkled. He runs his hands to his messy hair, it's messy due to the mask, trying to fix it. He has a few strands of his hair over his forehead. taking in a quick breath to calm his nerves, Peter enters the restaurant and automatically sense were his date is, locking eyes with her, his nerves die down, his hesitation for even coming is quickly forgotten and he smiles and then she smiles.

After a quick conversation with the maître d about why he was here, who he was meeting and his choice of clothing, rude, Peter was able to make his way to his table.

"Well look who's fashionably late." Said Mary Jane, who unknown to Peter is secretly Aphrodite the Goddess of Love

"Yeah I um sorry I'm late, I hope you weren't waiting too long." said Peter, who unknown to his date is secretly the superhero Spider-Man

"No worries, I wasn't waiting too long, I recently got here myself I was trying to be the fashionably late one and blow you away." Replied 'Mary Jane'

"You don't have to worry about that, you still did." said Peter as he looked at his date, who was wearing a baby blue strapless dress that hugged her frame quite nicely her red hair framing her face and bringing out her green eyes and went well with the blue of her dress, "You look, you look wow. I had to convince the guy at the front that I was here to meet you."

'Mary Jane' giggled and stood up causing Peter's breath to hitch as he caught her scent, it was intoxicating. She stood close to him and smiled in to his eyes as she placed her hands on his shoulder and run them down his arms and chest. And as she did, her smile got brighter as she felt his hard body and strong arms yes she knew that he was special but this was confirming her thoughts. As her hands traveled down to his slacks, Peter's blood began to pump and his face to heat up.

"W-what are you doing?"He asked as she grabbed the sides of his slacks and shook them

"There, all better." Was her only reply as she stepped back and look at her work

Looking down at his clothes, Peter saw that his once wrinkled shirt and slacks looked perfectly ironed and brand new. Feeling a perfect set of manicured hands run over his hair, Peter looked to see that Mary Jane stepped closer to him, her green eyes fixed on his hair. He could feel her body pressing to his, and his body naturally responding to it, their eyes locked as Mary Jane interlocked her hands behind his neck.

"Much better." said whispered Mary Jane

"Did you just fixed my hair too?" asked Peter causing his date to laugh

"I did, and aren't you a handsome one." She responded, stepping back and standing by her chair, "Now shall we start our date?"

"Yeah, let's start." responded Peter as he stepped forward and pulled out her chair.

'Let's see where the night takes us.' thought Peter

**Author's Note:**

> Well what do you guys Think?


End file.
